usoilcompaniesfandomcom-20200215-history
US 1950 - 1969
The United States 1950 - 1969 George Patton told the American People after the end of the war that the monarchy would not return and the establishment of the Republic of the American Oil Companies will be official. The Interwar Period from 1950 to 1963 was full of economic prosperity, high morale, research and happiness amongst the People. The government was still the same, except the monarchy no longer existed and the presiding office was the President or Chief Executive. President Patton restored the Corporate Congress in 1952, 6 years after John Garner disbanded it. This brought back the aristocracy and the representation of the rich and oppression of the poor. The Share the Wealth programs were brought back aswell, and the infrastructure was rebuilt. Education was boosted and the military funding was lowered, which came to a surprise since the President was a General. After a series of revolts and massacres that occured in central and south America, Patton was forced by Congress to release the regions to become separate nations. The following nations were created by the US: Brazil, Peru, Ecuador, Central American Republic, Argentina, Uruguay. The United States still kept a tight grip onto Mexico, Canada and Guatemala and the Caribbean. An international alliance, the Union of Free Nations, was created by the United States. The anti-Russia nations of Europe and kingdoms joined for protection against Russia and their expansionist ideas. Patton promised that during the rest of his presidency and hopefully the rest of the life of the nation, that the government will seek an isolationist foreign policy except for handling affairs with the UFN. Patton left office in 1957, with his vice president John F. Kennedy becoming the 3rd President of the American Republic. JFK's first month as President saw economic growth and the expansion of slavery into the colonial Canada. JFK saught to fully Americanize Mexico and Canada and he began sending settlers from middle America there. The American economy relied heavily on agriculture and farming. JFK brought the new wave of democracy to the Union, bringing about state governments and the Senate. Senate seats could be purchased and elected, JFK himself served as a Senator after him term as President and he served in the Congress of Corporations for 2 years before being elected. He was the CEO of Jack Off Oil. Local state parties were formed such as the Farmer-Labor Democratic Party, a socially progressive and economically socialist state faction of the Democratic Party and Republican Party. The main economic output in the Midwest were factories. Labor unions were created to support workers and their rights. These union were supported by many of the socialist Democratic and Republican party factions, but the Monarchist and Democratic Constitution thought they were against the law and should be banned. JFK, a member of the American Sovereignty Party, supported the Unions and promoted them and their work through out his presidency, which many believe is why he lost a 3rd term to Patton's son, because he lost the support of members of the Republican Party and Monarchist. George Patton, former General and 2nd President's son, George Patton IV, was elected President in 1965. His plan was socially progressive, and he seeked to disband the Corporate Congress and return to how Garner saw fit for the U.S. government. After his office was ambushed by fascists in November 1966, his papers to kill all congresspeople and rich businessmen that are popular, were leaked to the public and Congress by the fascist organization. Patton was immediately removed from office, and hung for treason.